9 Crimes
by Pussicats
Summary: Parker Williams knew she had to find her best friend Lyla before it was too late, so when Penelope Garcia convince her to turn to her BAU team she just couldn't say no... after all police took her for crazy with this case. Who'd thought meeting this girl will change the team so much ? Not Spencer Reid nor Derek Morgan...


_**9 Crimes.**_

_**Auteur :**_ Tomoyuki

_**Titre : 9 Crimes**_.

_**Pairing :**_ Morgan/Reid.

_**Genre :**_ Angst, romance, thriller, lemon.

_**Rating :**_ M+.

_**A/N :**_ I do not own Criminal Minds nor there characters. Only the one I'll be putting as a plus in this story so please don't touch to those without asking me first. Also this is a **GAY** story so don't like don't _**READ**_._** But if you like this kind of stories then enjoy my friends. Oh and, before i forget to mention it, I'm belgian so my english is really not perfect it's far away from that actually, so this story will not be beta-ed sorry, unless one of you want to take the risk of correcting me, then i'll be thrillllll...**_

* * *

_**1 ****- As It Seems -**_

**_- Cause in this life you must find something to live for_**

**_Cause when the darkness comes a callin'_**

**_You'll go back to where you were before... -_**

**_(Lily Kershaw)_**

* * *

_**May 2006 - Kirkland (Washington).**_

The day was reaching it's end in _Lake Washington High_, which for most of the students meant they were free. Amongst those students was Parker Williams, who, unlike her comrades (_so eager to leave this place and rushing towards the entry doors_) was walking back slowly in the opposite direction her purpose being so much different than for the other students. The girl was feeling so feverish right at this moment.

Parker was what you could call a genius, her IQ being so high above the average mind level of Lake High students, it was not surprising then she was already in senior year at only fifteen, even if she was late finishing high school because she had to miss it for three years, which made it impossible for her to take her exams in time. That's why she was stuck some classes behind what she normally should have been. But even if there was that problem, she was glad to be where she was at the moment, which was a good way for her to feel a minimum '_normal_', if she could put it like that ; as for the reason she missed school during those three years, she's really wish, and still did, it was for another different reason than what it really was. But sadly, you could not turn back time, it was impossible to re-write the past, what she only could do was to go on and fight her many demons even if it was against her will, those used to come back and hunt her as soon as she closed her eyes at night.

Shaking herself, Parker pushed her thoughts as far away as she possibly could in the depths of her subconscious and followed her path in the big hallway, walking with vigorous steps, finally arriving at the photo studio. She entered the room as quickly as she arrived in front of it's door, closing it securely behind her wishing no one would come take a curious look in the laboratory. She was really not in the mood to face Lake High bullies at the moment ; it was one of the bad points of being a genius you'd instinctively attracted all kinds of annoyances, like lots of jealousy from your '_friendly_' fellows students. If friendly was a good enough term to describe the students in her class, because to be honest she not really had friends, solitude had always be a better companion, so much more intimate to her, but this had never been a problem for her on the contrary, most of the time she could find some great comfort in it.

Putting her bag on one of the tables, the girl sat silently waiting for the door to open on her one and only friend, her best friend actually, her one and only confidant : _Lyla Piget_.

Lyla and her knew each other since before kindergarten, and had almost always been together since then, even if they had lots and lots of differences ; Parker was a genius, a nerd like so much teenagers would put it nowadays, and Lyla was the kind of girl everyone loved, popular, beautiful and rich... Apart from that, the girls had always been interrelated and nothing, not even high school, had been able to break them apart. And even though they had been a little bit apart from each other with Parker being in senior year and Lyla two classes behind, they still was the best of friends.

A look at her watch confirmed that she'd have to wait for a while longer before her friend arrive, she decided that other than waiting and doing strictly nothing she could at last open her MacBook Pro and start working on photoshopping her latest photos, she had made lots recently and they needed to be retouch. For a nerd, Parker had quickly learned that if she wanted to keep a clear head and be sound minded then it was a necessity to find something to do other than studying, homework or reading books during her free time, something that could help her express herself, say what she couldn't say out loud, express what she was feeling, what tormented her and what amazed her, find a way to speak without having to tell what had happened those years ago. And it was like that she had found photography, by coincidence when wondering in the mall one rainy afternoon. She had discovered this little photography shop her eyes spotting the brand new Nikon, she instinctively knew what her new passion would be : photography ! A wonderful way for her to keep sane and feel that some of her humanity was still untouched. Since that day photography was like a freaking addiction, with photo she could speak loudly, express so much things, do so much... her favorite moments being when Lyla modeled for her, there was something in her friend she had always adored, she loved catching on picture, something they shared, something no one could understand, not even there families.

- Hey Nerdy Girl... _Lyla's charming voice greeted her when coming into the room. Parker jumped violently, she clearly hadn't noticed Lyla being there, so lost she was in her work._

- Hey... _Parker answered, her heart beating furiously in her chest. Lyla came nearer, a big smile on her full lips just like always, and asked with curiosity, leaning over her friend shoulder ;_

- So, what's taking all your attention that you didn't even notice your best friend was in the room ?

- Huh... nothing, just some photos I was working on that's all. _Parker said before hastily closing her computer and putting it in her heavy dark blue leather messenger bag, hanging it on her left shoulder she caught Lyla's beautiful green eyes and asked, rambling nervously :_ I know it's not what we usually do but... I would like to go somewhere else to take today's pictures, we need to use your car 'cause the place I have in mind is a little bit far. Are you okay with that ?

- Where are you taking me nerdy girl ? Do you plan on abducting me ? _Lyla said teasing her, but curious to know where Parker wanting to go, especially when her friend could barely look her in the eyes, her cheeks lightly pink._

- It's... it's a surprise... you trust me, right ?!

- Of course I do !

- Then you don't mind living with me and be seen in my company ?

- P, I've already told you, I really don't give a damn what the others think, I don't understand why you always seem to think it's a bad thing if they see us talking or walking together in the hallways...

- I don't think it's a bad thing... you and me ! It's just what about your reputation, you're kind of the head cheerleader and I'm the a freak show here, I don't want to stand in your way that's all !

- It's bullshit P, you know I fight whoever comes in our way and try to judge our friendship !They're fools if they think that what they think bothers me ! Beside they're just a bunch of sexually frustrated kids nothing more ! You're too important for me, don't you get that... _Lyla exclaimed, reaching for Parker's hand then dragging her towards the door, never letting it go even when in the hallways, under the stare of the few students there. Parker was blushing like crazy, feeling uncomfortable under so many stares but Lyla didn't seemed to pay attention to them and kept walking head held high, proud, not ashamed of being seen with Parker Williams the top nerd of Lake Washington High. Once on the parking lot she stopped at her car throwing the keys to Parker who clumsily caught them._ Girl... You really have two left hands, now go on Marie Curie, drive ! _Lyla added jumping in the passenger seat of her brand new convertible car, soon after her laugh rose in the air as Parker started the engine and rode in direction of the highway. _Hey, if you're taking the highway it means we're leaving Kirkland. I guess you're still not going to tell me where we're going, right ?!

- Nope... did you took the go-bag I left at your place ?

- Yep... it's in the trunk.

- Perfect.

- Now what about some music ? I happened to spent some time on creating a new playlist the other night !

- Okay... _Parker said sounding a bit unsure, she and Lyla didn't really __had__ the same taste when it came to music, so she could expect almost everything and the worst with her best friend playlists._

- No Rap, I promise. _Lyla said amused. She didn't need Parker to tell her what she thought about music tastes, but she had really paid a lot attention this time and thought of her friend all along while creating this playlist yesterday, even if it wasn't Beethoven, Mozart or Debussy at least she knew that her friend wouldn't mind listening what she had picked._

- All right, let me hear it._ Parker answered, the corner of her lips lifting in a small smile. Seconds later the beat of Rock Mafia 'The Big Bang' was playing in the car, Parker met Lyla's gaze and couldn't hold back her laughter when her friend lifted her brows in a funny way._

It took them a little less than an hour to arrive to some kind of quiet and flowery meadow.

- Wow, it's beautiful P._ Lyla asserted while walking slowly in the high green grass and violet flowers._

Parker, took out the sport bag of the trunk and joined the brunet, Lyla turning around to ask suddenly, a teasing light in the depths of her eyes :

- So... how do you want to do it today ?

- Hm... there's accessories and outfits in the bag, take a look and choose what you feel comfortable wearing... _Babbled Parker, her cheeks red of embarrassment, even if they had longly talked about doing topless today, Parker was still unsure about following Lyla's idea, but the artistic part of her personality was strangely attract to the thought of topless photography and at the same time nudity was a touchy subject for her, it made her her feel very self-conscious. The reassuring part, she thought, was that she would be the one taking the pictures not the one standing in front of her lens._

- Ha ha... found it ! _Lyla suddenly exclaimed, tearing her from her thoughts._

Parker's gaze instinctively directed towards her best friend and immediately turned bright red as she watched Lyla stripping without shame. Despite her great effort, she couldn't look away, the sight of her best friend attractive form suddenly mesmerized her. _God, she was beautiful. Perfect._ She, on the other, side was only scars and imperfections, those horrible marks from her past that today stained her skin that she would never see disappear completely, no matter how much she hoped it would. It was what made her feel so uncomfortable about herself, so ugly beside Lyla.

Lyla noticed the look Parker was throwing her way and just couldn't help herself teasing her so shy and taciturn friend. She knew the thoughts boiling furiously in Parker's mind, and she also knew how much Parker lack of self-esteem could paralyzed her, it was one of the many reasons she'd talked her friend into doing topless pictures, she could have push further and ask to do naked pictures but she felt like Parker would have totally freaked out, the girl being so far from ready experiment those kinds of stuffs, so she had chosen to go slowly without having her best friend running away and thinking she was crazy. The truth was she actually wanted to find a little piece of the Parker she once knew, the dreamy and clumsy little girl, so touching in her naivety, that girl she knew by heart, almost intimately and that a fucking freak had destroyed one day. Now, since her miraculous escape from that hell she lived – which Lyla was certain she hadn't told her everything of – Parker had never been the same anymore, something important had died, something Lyla missed terribly today, every day, but that she never talk about because she didn't wanted to hurt her fragile best friend anymore than she already was.

- I was sure you would go for the shorts ! _Parker said, while getting ready with her camera's equipment._

- You know me too well... _Lyla answered._ You know I love denim ! Hey tell me when you're ready with testing the light and such, and how you want me to act or put myself, and so on... _She said, each girls knowing how to play her part for a new shooting. _

- It's okay. Hm... just let it go, close your eyes and take possession of the place we're in ! Take it like it's yours completely, I'm just some witness in the scenery. Try to think mysterious and tempting. _Parker told her, a smile from Lyla and then she started playing freely with the lens of Parker's camera._

They spent a long time shooting, hours, Parker quickly taking the pictures and not stopping filling the SD card of her camera, the two girls not noticing how long they had already been in this meadow ; Lyla felt confident about herself, even half-naked Parker's eyes never leaving her body. Parker finally announced having all the pictures she needed to work on, which would take quite a great part of her free time. She was getting ready to pack her equipment in their bags when Lyla suddenly grabbed her wrist and said seriously :

- We're not done Parker.

- Hm ?

- It's my turn now.

- What do you mean ? _Parker exclaimed. Her friend didn't gave her the time to think twice and quickly took her camera to put it back on its pedestal, before freeing Parker's long hair from the ponytail she wore, letting her ginger hair fall on her shoulders like a burning waterfall, she then took off her shirt, the top she wore underneath and finally her bra leaving her dressed only with her dark blue denim, all of this under the piercing gaze of her friend._

- What... What are you doing ?_ Parker babbled. By instinct she tried to hide herself the best she could, but Lyla grabbed her hands and getting closer to the trembling body of her, lifted her chin so that she could met her big eyes, in which she thought a storm was taking place and spoke in a tender voice :_

- If only you could see how amazing you are Parker !

- You know it's not true... _whispered the trembling girl._

- No... I assure you no ! If only you could see yourself the way _I_ do only for one day... an hour. Do these pictures with me, I just want to have some of us together, something I could keep preciously. I want to have something that I could look at later, a proof of how young, beautiful and perfectly matched we are right now. Please... _Lyla said in a breath._ For me.

Parker replayed Lyla's words in her mind as quickly as she could, it was the unknown light burning bright in her friend green eyes that made her surrender and accept her best friend demand, turning to her camera she made the necessary adjustment for it to rapid fire them without having to take care of it herself every picture they would do.

- Okay I'll do it. But you have to promise me it'll stay between us.

- I do, thanks P !_ Lyla answered before taking Parker's hand in hers and bringing her body against hers closely in front of the camera, its lens witnessing their every moves. _Look how beautiful this contrast between our skin color is... the fragile paleness of your skin against the chocolate feel of mine. It's amazing, it's like perfection Parker, so pure, so touching._ She added while caressing tenderly her best friend right arm, she just __had__ put around her waist._

- It's only at twilight that the two girls decided to go back in town, a little sad to see their afternoon ending so soon but they knew others would come, just like this one, before Parker graduated and leave for college... Lyla hoped so. She was sure of one thing, she would miss her best friend like crazy and nothing would ever be the same without her wondering in the hallways of Lake High her messenger bag hanging on her left shoulder, tons of heavy books in her arms, her camera not far away, its strap sticking out of her bag while trying to avoid as much contact with the other students as she could. Yes, everything would change and she already hated that feeling.

Once in front of their school, Parker climbed out of her friend car to go to her own, Lyla helping her filling the trunk with her things. Saying goodnight, Lyla kissed her cheek before climbing back in her convertible to disappear into the night afterwards. Parker stood still on the parking lot throwing a last look towards the school, she sighed and then climb into her Mini before leaving the place too, until the next morning.

Who would have thought she would received such a strange letter years later, just after her graduation.

* * *

_**September 2012 ; Quantico, Washington. **_

_**BAU Head Quarters.**_

Her old messenger bag hanging on her left shoulder and a big folder in the crack of her right arm, a _venti _Starbucks macchiato in her left hand, Parker Williams walked through the doors of the elevator when it arrived to the BAU floor, the '_Ding_' sound telling to get out of it ; today she was having a scheduled appointment with SSA Aaron Hotchner, and just like always she has arrived ten minutes sooner. It was a good way for her to discover the place and get accustom to it, unknown places had always been quite an issue for her. Walking through the hallways she took the time to take notice of the many agents working with the BAU, her gaze stopping on SSA Hotchner's team. Being nervous, she opened her folder case so that she could have one last look of it, she has investigated this case for the last three months and was now nervous at the thought that she maybe could have forgot something really important, that's why really hoped SSA Hotchner and his team would agree to work on her case and help her solve it even if she had to go back through her darkest past for that.

Looking back to the wall, she quickly learned the name and positions of each member in SSA Hotchner team starting by David Rossi, the famous profiler whose books she has read hungrily, then was SSA Emily Prentiss an intriguing brunet that she was sure had a lot of background soon followed by SSA Derek Morgan and SSA Jennifer Jareau finishing by SSA Dr. Spencer Reid whom she has also read the articles many times and has always been greatly intrigued by the man work, she was sure that if she could speak with him for only ten minutes she would learn more than she had in Yale... finally her gaze brushed Penelope Garcia's picture, she didn't needed to know her positions in this team having known the woman for quite a while now, being a frequent member of one of her _Meeting for the victims_ the woman animated every tuesday evening. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her, the small hair in the back her neck lifting in awareness to the human being in her back, turning around (so that they couldn't get any closer) her body relaxed when seeing who was behind her :

- Oh... Hello Miss Garcia ! _She softly said, looking up and down the bright colorful dress the woman was wearing, Parker liked the victory rolls holding back her blond hair in each side of her head - just like in the sixties - , maybe if she wouldn't be brave enough to wear cat ears as hair pieces._

- Hey there Parker, already here I see ;_ Garcia answered warmly._

- Yes I like to be a little early, so that I can accustom myself to new surroundings. _Parker noticed, throwing one last look to the pictures she was facing._

- Okay ! Follow me I'll show you around and lead you to Hotch. _Garcia finally said, putting her hand on Parker's shoulder, the girl following the woman in the hallways and to the bull pen of Quantico BAU offices._

Parker easily kept in mind the positions of each desk in the big room, as well as SSA Hotchner office, SSA Rossi's and Morgan's offices on the platform like Garcia showed her. Many agents we're engrossed into their work, amounts of files and folders covering their desk. Parker didn't need to be told who was who, as she has kept in mind their names and faces, which made it easy for her to identify Dr. Reid and agent Prentiss engaged in a voluble conversation, the woman sitting on the edge of the doctor's desk.

- So Parker, what is it like to be graduated ? _Garcia asked, trying to engage to girl in small talk, Parker being silent like always. Of all the groups the analyst animated and people she met there, Parker __has__ always been one of the quiet listener, the kind that barely shared their story with the others, but that came every week in a way to ease the pain and try to chase away the memories which confirmed Garica's doubts, she was sure that what the girl __has__ lived must have been really traumatizing for her, she knew the look in her eyes, she __has__ seen it so many times since she __has__ started doing this job, Parker __has__ been through hell and back._

- Strange and exciting but I still feel like being hungered, I just wanna learn much more, like getting two PhD was not enough to sated me. Maybe it's because my mind can't be completely full or something's else pushing me to learn even more, to elevate myself to something bigger, something still unknown. I assume I should take what I've acquired for granted and think that my IQ is some kind of gift given to me from somewhere out of space, even though it's not easy to have a normal social life, you always have to pay attention to what you're saying cause people can easily be irked by you knowing too much or thinking that you're showing it off. _The girl confessed playing with the strap of her bag._

- You and Reid are so alike, I'm sure you're gonna get together perfectly... _Garcia exclaimed, a big smile on bright coral lips._

- You think so ?_ Parker asked, trying the best she could to hide her interest._

- Oh yes I do my Strawberry swing ! It's not everyday he's got the opportunity to meet another genius in these office.

- Miss Garcia...

- Penelope !

- Ok, Penelope... can I ask you something ? _Parker asked suddenly lowering her voice feeling a little shy._

- Anything you want honey. _Penelope answered._

- Would it be possible to not tell them I've got such an IQ on first hand, it's not really something I like to tell about myself... especially when meeting people for the first time.

- Not a problem, but they're profilers sooner or later they gonna find out, even more quickly that I'm their analyst, once they'd had a look at your file you'll busted.

- I know but I just wanna concentrate on the case and hope SSA Hotchner will accept to work on it.

- I ain't got any doubts about that, here's his office, I let you two talk about it peacefully and I'll see you later in the meeting room. _Garcia added before knocking on Hotch's door, this under the curious gazes of her colleagues sitting in the bull pen, their eyes not leaving her or Parker for a second. After a little moment of waiting they heard a deep male voice say :_

- Come in.

- Hello sir.

- Garcia. _Hotch said nodding his head to the analyst._

- I'd like to introduce Parker Williams, the young woman I told you about last week...

- Yes, I was waiting for you Miss Williams. Nice to meet you I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, please take a seat. _Hotch said getting up to shake Parker's hand firmly and showing her to sit on one of the two chairs facing his desk._

- Nice to meet you, thank you for receiving me.

- I'm here for that. _The man said with a smile._

- Ok, I'm leaving you alone, see you in the meeting room sir.

- Yes, thanks Garcia.

The analyst nodded her head then closed the door and went to meet her colleagues near Reid's desk, the young man being engrossed in his talk with Prentiss and JJ.

- Hello my babies. _Penelope said happily greeting them warmly._

- Hi Penelope, how are you ? _Reid asked, looking her with curiosity._

- Wonderfully good my Genius !

- Hey Garcia tell me, who was that girl with you ? _Prentiss asked her._

- She's a young girl I met in one of my groups three months ago she told me about her case and I kind of convinced her into coming to see Hotch and talk with him about it. Apparently her best friend had been abducted, but I've got a feeling that there's more than what she told me. I guess we'll know when her and Hotch are done.

- What's up everyone... so what's goin' on 'round here ? _Derek Morgan said when coming into the room, walking towards his friends in his usual feline gait, his black Go-bag thrown over his right shoulder._

- We were talking about the mysterious girl Garcia came in with. _Reid said, barely stopping himself from starring hungrily at Morgan's body. The dark skinned man was wearing a light blue V-neck t-shirt on a pair of dark jeans that complemented him deliciously._

- You know you're Hot in light blue, my chocolate bear..._ Garcia growled, throwing a luscious look to Morgan._

- Thanks baby girl. So... is it a new case ? _Morgan asked trying not to laugh at Garcia's behavior._

- Hotch will tell you about it, he and Parker are together at the moment. _Garcia told him, pushing back her glasses on the bridge of her nose._

Prentiss and Reid shared an amused look hearing the analyst call Morgan her _Chocolate bear_, the woman never was out of nicknames apparently. It also seemed like Morgan didn't even noticed anymore.

- So, baby girl, who's this Parker girl. _Morgan asked, sitting on the corner of Reid's desk ; and making the genius shiver when he accidently brushed his hand._

- Parker Williams, a recently graduated student from college, she's twenty-two and is in one of my groups.

- In which college was she ? _JJ asked._

- Yale. _Garcia answered with a wink._

- Oh...nice ! _Prentiss admired._

- Let me guess, she's a nerd... _JJ said interested._

- Well, me not getting into her life, cause she asked me not to, all I can say is that when you'll found out about the girl you'll be surprise. _Garcia answered barely avoiding her friends interrogation. At that moment Hotch's office door opened on the man followed closely by Parker._

- Seems there's some movement... _Reid whispered, eager to learn more about that newly Yale graduated girl._

- Garcia could you please do a quick power-point of miss William's case then come join us in the meeting room.

- Already done sir. _Garcia exclaimed showing Parker to follow her, the two women disappearing in Garcia's den._

The team then joined Hotch and Rossi. Morgan was the first to talk.

- What do we have Hotch ?

- Abduction, the police dropped the investigation, the victim had been missing for more than three months now, the sheriff in charge concluded to a simple case of runaway.

- Okay, why does it concern us ? _Morgan asked a questioning look clouding his face._

- The victim is Lyla Piget, Parker Williams best friend. Finding it strange for her friend to leave and not keep in touch with her Parker started an investigation of her own, putting one and one together and she tried to find as many elements as she could that would tell her where Lyla could have gone if she had really decided to flee. The more she searched the more she was convinced that it wasn't a runaway at all but an abduction. A few weeks ago she received a letter that confirmed her doubts.

- What did the letter said ? _Prentiss asked._

- Nothing that could lead her to where Lyla is kept captive, but that the man who abducted her friend is the same that had abducted and kept her captive for four years her when she was ten.

- So this unsub would have took her Lyla as a target in a way to get to Parker again. Why not get directly at Parker ? _Prentiss asked thoughtfully._

- I think abducting Lyla Piget was the best way for the unsub could keep a hold on Parker and prove he was still able to reach her emotionally. _Hotch answered, a deep frown on his face._

- Four years ! _Morgan exclaimed with surprise._

- How did she survived, abducted child are rarely found alive ?_ JJ asked._

- She managed to escape and hide the best she could, she then walked to the nearer town and found the sheriff. Let's say it's miracle she's still alive, this girl really went through hell.

- So it's no coincidence the unsub turned to Lyla Piget, and it could even be possible that he tries to abduct Parker again. _Concluded Rossi._

- It could be possible yes, that's why I decided to take this case, the authorities not taking miss Williams seriously, I think we've got a real psychopath here. I was able to contact the detective in charge of the case, we are free to investigate the case.

- All right, how do you want to approach this ? _Rossi asked._

- I think she should start by digging into Parker's past, her story is the key to find Lyla and solve this case. Reid I want you to work with Garcia on Parker's life. Morgan, Prentiss try to establish a profile of the unsub. JJ can you call the sheriff who investigated on Parker's abduction investigation ask him to send you all he have on the case. Rossi try to get in touch with Lyla's family, then try to get a hold of Parker's.

Nodding their heads each agent went to work, just then Garcia came back into the room with Parker in toe. The analyst took the remote and pressed play :

- Okay, I've sent the files to your tablets, here's your paper version Genius boy ; _Garcia said while giving him the brown folder._ While Hotch was telling you about this affair, Parker and I were able to start collecting all the elements so I could send them to your tablets, everything you'll need 's on you iPad.

- It's not all though... _Parker suddenly said, coming to sit beside Hotch, the girl took out her computer, Garcia connecting with to the TV screen._

Typing quickly on the keyboard, she soon found what she was searching and pictures were shown on the big screen ; Parker explaining them :

- Three weeks ago I started receiving these pictures in my mail box... _The pictures on screen showed Lyla her body already showing traces of torture._ Since, then I'm being sent a picture per hour.

- Now we know how he's keeping his power on you with these pictures, he knows you'll instinctively react to them. That's what he wants, that way he's telling you know Lyla's still alive but because you escaped him, friend now has to bear the torture he can't utter on you anymore ! _Rossi explained, the man eyes suddenly darker while looking to the pictures of Lyla's nightmare._

- He is intelligent and manipulative._ Morgan noticed, feeling bad for the young girl facing him._

- Reid go with Garcia to work on those pictures, see if there's something that'll indicate us where Lyla's being kept. Parker go with them, the others you know what do.

Once in Garcia's room, Reid and Parker sat down, the analyst's computer already analyzing the pictures Parker had sent to it. Maybe she'd be lucky tracing the unsub's IP.

- Parker... Can I call you that ? _Reid asked._

- Yes, of course !

- I'm gonna ask you questions so that I can start a profile, but we'll have to go back in your past at some point...

- I know, I'm ready for it. _Parker assured him._

- Okay then, Garcia do you have some paper and a pen I could borrow ?

- Here handsome, help yourself. _Said the the woman giving Reid paper and one of her bright luminous pen, this one having a funny pig on it's top._

- Thanks. Now, I have to learn the more I can about you Parker ; your passions, school path, everything you might think is important, even the most petty thing about you isn't for us ! Ready ? _Reid explained, Parker's gaze catching his hazel eyes._

- We can start... My name is Parker Susan Williams, I'm twenty-two years, six months, three days and eight hours old to be precise.

Reid lifted his brows surprise that the girl had thought to precise her age the same way he would have if he was being asked. A glance to Garcia confirmed that Parker would not stop to surprise him the further they'll go through her history.

- My parents are both from Pittsburgh, but I was born in Kirkland, Washington, soon after my birth my father was sent in Germany for work ; he's an ambassador, and usually works in Europe and Asia. When I turned three my father mission ended so we came back and moved to New York. We lived in Manhattan until I was nine. My mother's family owns one of the biggest chain restaurant of America and worldwide. My parents being frequently held by their respective work I grew up with babysitters and nannies, until I was old enough to convince my parents I didn't needed those anymore, that I was old enough to be responsible of myself, they agreed, I was almost ten. Living in New York was like being in prison, one day my parents finally decided to make concessions and we moved back to Kirkland. That's when I met Lyla again after ten years, she and I were born the same night, our moms shared the same bedroom at the hospital. We went to the same schools together.

- So your were independent at the age of ten. _Reid noticed, writing down what was important._

- I was independent at seven, I could cook at six, given my IQ I had always been a premature child, I started talking before my first birthday, walking soon after and was able to write and read easily at three.

- How high is your IQ ?

- 188, I have an eidetic memory which is why I remember clearly what I see or hear, even if that part is less stronger than the seeing one. Because of that I was a really shy as a child, which is why I always enjoyed solitude, so that I could loose myself in my own world ; the other children didn't really understood me and didn't wanted to play with me, Lyla was the exception... Seeing how going to school was a problem for me my father wanted me to stay home with private teachers but my mom never agreed, she thought that going to public schools would increase my social skill ! She never quite understood that it was the contrary.

- 188... _repeated Reid, really surprise. So that girl was more intelligent than he was. It was surprising how she was able to hide it, it had always been hard for him not to show how intelligent he was. Parker looked at him silently, of course she knew exactly who Dr. Spencer Reid was, but she didn't wanted to act like a real geek by asking him TONS of questions about his work and his thesis. It was not about her right now, Lyla was what came first._

- You'd guess my Genius babe, this girl could beat you in reading only... _Garcia said teasingly._

- 187, 188, it's not that important you know, everything is relative when it comes to the mind and its level of intelligence. I would lie if I said I'm not a nerd, that I didn't read agent Rossi books with passion or each of your article, I even read your thesis, but I don't think that's what make someone important you know. What's the point knowing if your IQ or mine are at the same level or not. What you do of your mind, that's what matters the most to me.

- You read my thesis ? _Reid asked even more surprise and somehow happy to know someone so young had find it interesting to read his thoughts._

- I did ! It's one of the reason profiling is so attractive to me, like agent Rossi's books. I find it fascinating to study behavior and learning someone psychology by doing so. That's why I'll be applying to study criminology and psychology next semester.

- Your starting another degree, you just finished Yale and already hold two PhD. _Garcia exclaimed. Parker sigh and added :_

- I do, but like I told you I have the feeling it was not enough, and I wasn't able to find what to do with my life yet ! I still have so much choices, there's too many options and my hunger for wisdom or knowledge is to great to be satisfy with two PhD. I've got the feeling one life wouldn't be enough to learn sciences, maths, literature, languages, philosophy and so many other things !_ Parker confessed, lost in her thoughts before coming back on earth when she met Reid's gaze strangely put on her, she recognized the flame burning in those hazel eyes, she had witnessed it in her own eyes so many times before._

- Two rambling genius in the same room, it's something I never dreamed witnessing... Jeez, I have to go fetch Morgan.

- Why for... so that you can torture him, huh...

- You know what they say handsome, and you know I love my Chocolate God in a really particular way ! _Garcia said chuckling. Reid couldn't hold back a smirk, yes, Derek would turn crazy if he had to stand in the same room as Parker and him, engage in talkative conversation about stats and facts._

- We're wandering from the point here. I would be glad to talk about my writings with you later Parker.

- I'd like that, you could help me decide if becoming a profiler is what I wanna do with my life or not.

- You'd like to be a profiler ?

- Maybe... yes... it seems to be a good prospect. I've got reasons that push me into choosing this path, my past being the first,but I'm still unsure ! I've got to think about it, but right now all I want is to find Lyla alive.

- You're right, you're young and I promise you we're gonna do everything to find her. _Reid assured her._

- Then I've come to the right place... _Parker said._

- You did... now you were in Yale, right ?

- Yes.

- What about Lyla ?

- She was finishing Columbia. She choose english.

- When was the last time you saw her ?

- Exactly six months ago. She came to see me in New Haven during a week-end, she left on monday. Three months later she disappeared. I thought it was strange cause she never stayed that long without giving me a call or tweeting me. She's not the kind of girl to disappear and she don't really get unnoticed, she's quite a queen bee.

- I see... So she's the popular kind, even at Columbia ?

- Everywhere. Since kindergarten, in elementary school then in high school where she was the head cheerleader. Success has always been her thing. Her not even searching for it, she just has the ability to attract people and make them fall for her. She's like a magnet. Somehow, we managed to stay friends even no one understood how such different girls could be so close. What we have is strange and electrifying at the same time. It's like being in complete harmony with someone else but not knowing where this come from or how it's even possible to have a bound so strong to tie us.

- This is intriguing. _Garcia whispered._

- It's thanks to Lyla that we survived high school, I was feeling uncomfortable for her when we were in Lake Washington High, she was so popular and proud while I was the weird and lonely genius girl. She had to take in rumors, teasing from other students everyday, I thought that being so close together was like a stain to her personality, to her reputation but she stayed strong and held her ground and fought whoever was daring to comment on our friendship. Lyla's always a hotspur, ever since she was a kid, the kind to climb trees and go explore dangerous places all over the world or invest herself in a good cause... That's why I first thought that maybe the police was right that she somehow decided to go partying in Santa Barbara or that she had a new crush, but after two weeks of trying to reach her cell I really started worrying, in the meantime the police had stop investigating. That's when I received the letter. Maybe our friendship shouldn't have resisted high school, maybe I should have stepped away long before, maybe then she would be safe now, getting ready to graduate from Columbia. _Parker confessed playing with the strap of her messenger bag. Garcia put a warm hand on her shoulder :_

- You shouldn't blame yourself Parker. We're gonna find her, your friendship is something precious you should cherish it with all your heart. Don't you think Lyla would be upset hearing you talk like that ? Don't you two had been through enough to get the idea of letting her go ?

- Was it worth it if she is now hurting because of me. Because of what I am, because of my freaking past ? You know I wish he'd come after rather than letting him touch one of her hair... _Parker exclaimed angrily, bursting out of chair._ I need to use the toilet, sorry...

Reid and Garcia watched her leave the room a deep frown curving their faces.

- Do you think she's gonna be alright ?

- I think that we shouldn't worry, she could surprise us throughout this investigation. I think the moment we'll find Lyla's gonna be the hardest for her, she clearly is more attached to that girl that she thinks she is... Plus we're kind of the best BAU team right, and we have you as our computer genius, right !

- Oh love, now your pleasing me ! But, I hope you're right, I happened to like Parker, she's a good girl.

- Everything we'll be fine PG, we'll catch the unsub and throw him in jail. Now, did your computer found something ?

- Let me check and I tell you that ASAP.

Far away, in the ladies room, Parker brushed off her hands on one of the towels, when her cellphone started ringing, telling her she just received a mail. She had the bad feeling it was about Lyla, but she never thought what she saw would be so horrible to watch :

_« I was certain you would go find this lovely lady, Penelope Garcia and her team._

_So, I thought we could have more fun together, don't you think ?_

_Lyla's think so too...what she's living right now, I know you wanna see it._

_Tell me baby, don't you think internet is a wonderful way to stay close together ?_

_I do... like that I can almost feel like you here with me and not your pathetic girlfriend ! _

_You should click the link below, it's a special something I made for you... »_

Trying to keep her cool Parker rushed out of the bathroom and joined Reid and Garcia quickly, handing her cell to the analyst... Seeing her face, Reid already knew what the message meant : _**It was BAD !**_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Okay, so I re-read this chapter once again and made majors changes to it and tried the best I could correcting it.**_

_**I hope you still enjoyed it, and you were able to understand what I wrote knowing english isn't my mother tongue.**_

_**See you next chapter guys.**_

_**Have a great day.**_

_**T.**_


End file.
